Linda's Gone, Gone, Gone
by Soursweettooth
Summary: This is my first Rio fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. This story is about Linda dying and Blu getting through it


Linda's Gone, Gone, gone

"Linda is dead." Blu never thought he would here those words together in his whole entire life but sure enough he did. it was the first words he heard Tulio said when he came to visit Blu and Jewel's hollow. Blu was shocked by what Tulio said, so much so that he was grounded from his flight.

"Hey Blu is everything ok" Jewel said because she wasn't there when he heard the news, but it had only been about 5 minutes scince he heard so he was still just stitting there in shock.

"Blu?"

"n...n...no..." Blu said about to cry the living hell out of him.

"everything's...not..ok" Blu managed to stammer out.

" Well...do you want to talk about it" Jewel said worringly, concered for her mate.

"Linda...she...she's...GONE" Blu then started bawlling his eyes out

"oh my gosh" Jewel said. then running over to Blu and giving him a hug. Jewel knew she had to comfort him. She knew his sorrow because she knew that linda was the only family besides her that Blu had.

Blu cried on her shoulders for what seemed like hours and hours.

"J...Jewel..the furneral is tommarow can you come with me please, I know you dont trust humans but please can you do this for me"

"Of course I will blu" slightly crying as well scince she knew linda and kind of liked her and because blu was crying.

"Thanks" Blu mummbled

That night Blu couldn't sleep at all and had cried all night, and nor could Jewel. They just sat there keeping eachother company.

...

It was time to go to the funeral. Tuilo picked Blu and jewel up in his new jeep with fernando and they drove to the funeral home where they could have the service. They arrived there and within about 10 minutes the funeral started. First the priest said his words, then Lindas family. Last but not least Tulio had some things to say and Blu as well because he knew how to read and write so he prepared.

"I knew I have only knew Linda for only a year but it was the best year of my life" Tulio said starting to sob " and I know she will always be in our hearts forever and ever. Also I think Blu has some words to say." Blu handed Tulio the slips of paper he wrote it on and then Tulio read aloud

"I remeber one morning when Linda woke me up like any other weekend and we started our daily rotine, but right before we opened up the shop she looked me in the eyes and said Blu remeber that i will always love you forever and ever and you will always be my big brave boy."

Tulio read aloud as Blu starting to cry who was on his shoulder they then sat back down.

"Blu that was beautiful" Jewel said

"Th...Thanks" Blu said whiping his tear stained face.

...

after the service finished Blu just wanted to be alone. so he snuck in Lindas Book store (the one in rio) and stole a photo album he then flu to the same tower where Blu and Jewel spent there first night together in Rio. But Blu was not handling the lost very well he fell into a depression and stayed there for a a very long time

after a couple of days not returning home jewel started to get a little worried for Blu even though she knew where he was, she knew somthing had to be done. She took Tulio's Ipod from the watch tower and looked at all of Linda's songs on there. Jewel found the perfect song and took it to Nico and Pedro. They studided the song. after a couple days Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael went to the tower and saw Blu stitting there crying looking like he had not eaten in a couple of days. it was time.

Blu didnt notice them walking in he just sat there and looked at the Album where a picture of Blu and Linda was that had the caption Best friends.

Nico then started singing and made a rythem with his cap.

**When life leaves you high and dry**

**I'll be at your door tonight**

**If you need help, if you need help.**

**I'll shut down the city lights,**

**I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe**

**To make you well, to make you well.**

Blu turned to him and looked at him with a face of sadness and Depression with his tear covered face. Nico stoped and then pedro started to sing.

**When enemies are at your door**

**I'll carry you away from war**

**If you need help, if you need help.**

**Your hope dangling by a string**

**I'll share in your suffering**

**To make you well, to make you well.**

Blu then started to look at the seting sun. Jewel started singing

**Give me reasons to believe**

**That you would do the same for me.**

**Then Everyone started singing to Blu**

**And I would do it for you, for you.**

**Baby, I'm not moving on**

**I'll love you long after you're gone.**

**For you, for you.**

**You will never sleep alone.**

**I'll love you long after you're gone**

**And long after you're gone, gone, gone**.

Blu couln't even speak he knew exactly what song they were singing, after all it was Linda's favorite. Rafael then sang

**When you fall like a statue**

**I'm gon' be there to catch you**

**Put you on your feet, you on your feet.**

**And if your well is empty**

**Not a thing will prevent me.**

**Tell me what you need, what do you need?**

Jewel Then Sang.

**I surrender honestly.**

**You've always done the same for me.**

**They all started singing again.**

**So I would do it for you, for you.**

**Baby, I'm not moving on,**

**I'll love you long after you're gone.**

**For you, for you.**

**You will never sleep alone.**

**I'll love you long after you're gone**

**And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

Blu started to mummble along the words but the singing group didn't notice. scince he was still turned away from them

**You're my back bone.**

Jewel sang

**You're my cornerstone.**

Pedro sang

**You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.**

Rafael Sang

**You're my head start.**

Nico sang

**You're my rugged heart. **

Jewel sang again.

**You're the pulse that I've always needed.**

Rafael sang

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating**.

they sang. Blu closed his book they knew he was cheering them up

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**

**Blu started to tap his foot.**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**

**He then turned towards them**

**Like a drum my heart never stops beating...**

Blu shot out from where he was and gave all them a hug a once.

**For you, for you.**

**Baby, I'm not moving on.**

**I'll love you long after you're gone.**

He started to dance and sing with them.

**For you, for you.**

**You will never sleep alone.**

**I'll love you long after you're gone.**

**For you, for you.**

**Baby, I'm not moving on,**

**I'll love you long after you're gone.**

**For you, for you.**

**You will never sleep alone.**

**I'll love you long, long after you're gone gone gone**.

They stoped singing after the three boys realised that Blu and jewel were kissing.

Blu then realised there passionte kiss and then smiled

"thank you jewel"

THE END.

**That was my First Fanfiction I hoped you enjoyed i know it was short and probobly not very good but whatever. I do not own Gone, gone, gone by Philip Philips. I do not own the characters From rio either. give me feedback on what you thought of it**


End file.
